The Riolu, the Ruins and Corruption
by crazyone-oh-one
Summary: When Frisk is possessed by Chara... And his body is used for a Genocide Run... Will anyone be able to save the Monsters? Or will everyone perish?
1. Chapter 1

In the beginning, the world was ruled by two races.

Monsters… And Pokemon.

One day, a terrible war broke out. Both sides fought valiantly, but in the end, Pokemon pushed the Monsters back. The Monsters sealed themselves underground, using an impenetrable barrier.

Legends say, that one day, when a Pokemon was born with the power to split their own soul, they would come into the Monsters Realm and save the Monsters, destroying the barrier and allowing the monsters to enter the surface.

Our story begins on Mount Ebott, in the Year 201X, with a young Riolu who was climbing with a pair of other Riolus. Suddenly, they stopped climbing and started calling him back, panicking and shaking in fear.

However, they were too late… Because before he could ask what was wrong, the young Riolu tripped over a vine, and with a cry, he fell into a large hole in the mountain.

...Little did they know just what the young Riolu would be forced to do.

* * *

 _ **And on that VERY dark note... Welcome to the Genocide Run. I hope you guys enjoy/hate Chara/don't completely hate me. Remember, I made a promise to ALL of you. So you can't hate me for this. If you have complaints, please comment of PM me.**_

 _ **As I did in my Pacifist Route, I will offer you these: A Toy Knife. A Faded Ribbon. Ballet Shoes. An Old Tutu. A Burnt Pan. A Stained Apron. A Tough Glove. A Manly Bandana. Cloudy Glasses. A Torn Notebook. An Empty Gun. A Cowboy Hat. A Worn Dagger. A Heart Locket. A Real Knife. And The Locket. Take your pick.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Falling

'This boy… he's the last chance… the last chance to destroy them all… Should it be taken?'

A smirk, cruel and dark, grew over her face. 'Yes. Yes it should. This is going to be fun.'

For a moment, this image filled my mind… before my eyes opened, as if of a will of their own. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I felt my body stand, and start walking forward. I tried to yell, to call out, but nothing came from my mouth.

"Aww, are you confused? Well, here's the thing, I'm taking over. I'm not letting there be anymore of this wishy-washy 'I don't want to fight! I'm so scared of killing!' type stuff, so I'm gonna show you just how fun it really is." I wanted to yell at this person to stop, tell them not to kill anyone, but she just laughed cruelly, and silenced me as we approached a flower with a face.

"Howdy! My name's Flowey! Flowey the Flower! Say, you're new here, huh? Maybe I should teach you how things work here!" Suddenly, a red heart appeared in front of my body. "That heart is your SOUL, the complete culmination of your being! And it's pretty weak right now! But you can change that by collecting a lot of LV! LV means LOVE of course, and LOVE is shared through little white 'Friendliness Pellets'!" As he said this, he summoned a few of these same pellets. "Try to catch some!"

The pellets approached, but my body moved away from them, dodging every single barrage until Flowey had a demonic face and surrounded us in a dome of pellets. My body let out a growl, but the pellets vanished, and a fireball hit Flowey, knocking him away as a woman that had a goat-like shape walked forward.

"What a terrible creature, torturing a poor innocent child like that," she said, before smiling at me. "Do not fear, my child. My name is Toriel."

My body didn't respond, not even as Toriel took my body by the paw and lead it forward, talking about the Ruins. I tried to scream out, tell her not to trust me, to get rid of me and never think about me again, but I couldn't do anything… I was helpless…

Soon, Toriel left me all alone, giving me a Cellphone. But she unknowingly was being kind to a demon…

"Demon, huh? That's pretty nice of you to say! But no, I used to be a Pokemon like you. But when I died, Asriel took my SOUL so he could bring me back to see the Surface one last time. Gullible idiot… I wanted him to do that, knowing the other Pokemon would think that he'd killed me! I just wanted him to kill them all, but he had to go and be all noble and let himself get killed!"

I knew I would be shaking in horror if I could. I tried, desperately, to ask why she was doing this.

"Why? Hmm… Because I feel like it, so there." As she spoke, she walked forward, seemingly waiting. Suddenly, a frog-like monster appeared in front of us, and she made my body hit it, over and over with a stick she'd found, soon killing it, and it vanished into a cloud of dust, it's SOUL shattering instantly.

I could only watch in horror as I felt her become stronger, and my body become… detached, slightly. I felt guilt eating at my mind, and somehow, tears fell from my eyes, but she forced them away and kept going, killing every single Monster she found, the grin she had put on my face was becoming demented and evil, and I was feeling every ounce of guilt that she should be feeling, and within my own body, I was screaming and crying hysterically.

"Aw, the little crybaby is so afraid of a little LOVE? Bet you don't even know what it really means. It stands for a little something like, oh I don't know, 'Levels of Violence', perhaps? Who cares though, you're taking all the guilt, I get all the LOVE. But don't worry… Soon, you won't feel anything from their deaths. I promise. Then, you'll start liking it." She said this so certainly, it hurt me, and I promised myself I would become Arceus himself before enjoying someone being killed.

We reached a hall with two exits, one to the north, another across from us. She made me go to the exit across from us, where she found a toy knife, with a sharpened edge… She threw the stick away, and put the knife away for use later…

She went to the other exit, and we saw Toriel approach us. I tried to warn her once again, but it failed, as usual. Toriel brought us into the house, and lead us to a room, telling us to make ourselves at him, not even knowing there were two of us. She left, and Chara went inside the room and went to sleep. I tried to take control, but I couldn't as Chara forced my mind to sleep as well.


	3. Chapter 2: Killing Toriel

I was forced to relive witnessing my parent's deaths… I was forced to relive as my mother's heart was ripped out and crushed… As my dad's head was cut clean off… I could hear her whispers, asking if I hated them… Asking if I wanted to kill them… To torture them… to hurt them… I tried to block out her voice, but it battered me relentlessly, and a knife appeared in front of me. I slowly reached for it…

I wrenched my hand away. "NO! I won't do it! Never!"

"You'll change your mind eventually…" I heard as I woke up, seeing that my body was walking down a long corridor, following Toriel. I tried to stop my body, but she was still in control.

We approached Toriel, who told us that she was just trying to protect us… I just wanted her to kill us…

She started throwing fireballs, but my body easily twisted and turned, ducked and weaved around the Magic. Once we were close enough, my body was forced to slash Toriel across the chest with the Toy Knife.

"M-my child… Why… Would you do this?..."

"Don't you recognize me, mother? It's me, Chara."

If I had been in control, my eyes would be wide and full of tears, and I would hug Toriel tightly, trying to save her somehow. But I knew it was useless… as she slowly turned into Dust… Horror engraved permanently on her face… Soon, only her SOUL remained. My body reached out and touched the SOUL, and immediately, absorbed it, and I felt my body become stronger and deadlier. Fire flickered along my arm for a moment, and dissipated.

I felt like my entire being was being engulfed in fire… guilt, sorrow, pain… so many emotions boiling through me…

Part of me… wanted me to kill myself, end this genocide, stop Chara from hurting anyone else…

But I couldn't…

I was too weak…

Chara began walking forward once more, and we met Flowey.

"So… It's really you, huh Chara? Though you're different now… What, did you have to just borrow that boy's body or something?"

"Oh, I'm not borrowing anything, 'Flowey'. I'm keeping this body until I have my own again… Then I'm throwing this one away like the garbage it is."

"Just like you… Throw away whatever isn't of use anymore. I bet you aren't even attached to his SOUL yet, huh? So you don't even feel anything, just like me." Flowey cackled and vanished into the ground, but Chara just walked forward, scoffing, though I could sense it was true. My SOUL might be forced to move with my body, but it was still mine… And maybe I could use this to my advantage…

Before I knew what had happened, I heard a voice from behind my body.

"Hey. You. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

Chara turned around as the shadowy figure held out their hand. She shook their hand, and a whoopie-cushion noise filled the air. Chara gave a dead-eyed glare, and the now revealed Skeleton chuckled. "Whoopie-cushion in the hand trick, always funny...Uh...Hey, you know it's okay to laugh? Or, you know, emote at all?"

Chara still glared as the Skeleton started rambling, introducing himself as Sans, and saying he was on the watch for Pokemon, and asking if Chara had seen any Pokemon, almost as if he was saying she wasn't one. He then told her to head through the gate so we could hide from his brother, Papyrus.

As Chara left through the gate, I focused my Aura, trying to do anything I could to be able to move on my own again. I felt something tugging at my mind, but it quickly faded, and I was forced to return to watching what was happening. Chara had entered a new area, and in front of us were Sans and Papyrus, talking about preparing some puzzles, before Papyrus left. Chara walked up to Sans, who said, "Hey, kid. Do me a favor. Keep pretending to be a Pokemon for me, okay?"

Chara looked Sans dead in the eye, and so did I, her gaze dead and cold, mine pleading and fearful.

Sans left, and Chara headed forward, so I curled up to just try to ignore the screams of pain, and sorrow, but I couldn't… With every Monster that died… Chara grew stronger and stronger… and now I knew that I could never beat her. She enjoyed killing and causing pain… And I feared it.

* * *

 ** _Thank you, guest, for telling me about the mistake, and I have just now fixed it._**


	4. Chapter 3: Papyrus still believes

I couldn't bear to watch Chara kill anymore, so I tried, desperately, to block it out. It didn't work, and soon I was a crying, sobbing mess. I never noticed when Chara started to act more threatening towards Papyrus and Sans, not noticing as Sans started to become more and more wary of Chara…

She reached Snowdin, but it was empty. By this point I had calmed down enough to be aware of my surroundings.

Chara entered the store, and I noticed she was wearing a pair of gloves. Once in the store, she stole a bandana, putting it on, then stole all of the money in the store, and as many Cinnamon Bunnies as she could hold, and then started forward, uncaring as she soon got to a foggy area, where we saw the silhouette of Papyrus.

He started talking about how he thought that we shouldn't kill Monsters, and that we could be better if we just tried. He talked about teaching us to be nice… And when Chara walked towards him, he thought that she was going to accept his friendship… She used that chance to slash him with her Toy Knife, cutting his head off, then stepped on his head, crushing it as he said, "I still… believe… you can do a little bit better, next time… I believe… in you…"

All that was left of Papyrus… was his scarf. Chara absorbed his SOUL, and a blue staff in the shape of a bone flickered in her grasp. She continued on, uncaring.

As she walked, she continued killing Monsters, more and more of them fell… She grew stronger and stronger, and eventually, she reached a very long bridge.

I could sense someone watching us, and Chara took off, narrowly avoiding many spears being thrown at us, until one hit her, and my SOUL appeared, and we were battered by an impossible to dodge barrage of spears. Then, my SOUL returned to my body and Chara took off again, being more careful about dodging.

After we got past the bridge, and hid in some grass, Undyne left, and Chara started forward, being followed by a young Monster who was talking about Undyne being awesome, how she was going to destroy the Pokemon that was killing everyone, and she would use their SOUL to destroy the Barrier completely. Chara ignored him, but I listened, hopeful, wishing that what he was saying would come true…

Soon, the kid left in a different direction as we found another bridge, this one with many branching paths. Chara growled softly and took off, avoiding the spears coming from the floor, and I could sense Undyne underneath us.

Soon, we reached a dead end, and behind us was Undyne. Chara scowled and moved backwards, and in doing so, gave Undyne the chance to destroy part of the bridge, sending Chara and I falling.


	5. Chapter 4: Hatred

When I regained consciousness, I realized that Chara was just in the middle of killing a Dummy. I screamed for her to stop, but I was too late. The dummy was dead… leaving behind only Dust.

Chara continued forward, while I just… stared. A horrible, numb feeling had taken root in me… then I felt my breath start to become ragged and quick. I started to get angrier and angrier.

But I forced myself to save the anger, wait for when I could use it for something important. We continued forward, deeper into Waterfall, and found a shop, where a Monster was still there, though something told me he was not going to be able to be fought somehow.

Chara walked up to him, and demanded he give her his weapons and armours, as well as his best healing items, but he laughed, and said he doesn't give anything away for free. Chara growled, raising her knife, but the shopkeeper gave her a look that somehow sent fear through her, but to me, I felt comfort. Chara scowled and paid for the Old Notebook and Cloudy Glasses, then bought a bunch of healing items.

Chara left, growling hatefully, but somewhere inside me, I felt smug satisfaction that she hadn't been able to kill the shopkeeper. We continued forward, and after a long trek, came across a dark room, with an Echo Flower at the end.

Chara listened to the Echo Flower, and immediately whirled around as she heard Undyne charging. However… The monster kid got in the way, talking about how he was going to help Undyne fight. I felt horror begin rising as Chara's grin became evil, but Undyne dragged the kid away before Chara could attack. Chara growled and started forward, soon coming to a very long bridge.

She got almost all the way across before she heard a voice speak up behind her.

"U-undyne told me that you were a k-killer… Is that… is that true?.."

Chara slowly turned, her blood red eyes glistening with the desire to kill. "Yeah, kid. That's TRUE!" she said, lunging at him…


	6. Chapter 5: Undyne the Undying

But before she could hit him, someone got in the way, an armoured woman with the head of a blue fish with red hair.

Undyne had taken a deadly blow for the kid, and Chara was surprised enough for Undyne to bark out, "Run, kid! Get the hell out of here!"

He ran, and Undyne chuckled. "One hit… And you… Managed to do this to me…"

She started to turn into Dust. "Damn it… I failed… But… I can't… My body… It feels… like it will shatter… into a million pieces… But somehow… My SOUL… inside, is a burning feeling… That won't let me die… This… isn't just about Monsters anymore, huh?... Somehow… I know… If you get past me… You'll destroy them all… Everyone… All of their hopes… their dreams… Vanquished instantly… But I won't let you… Everyone's hearts… they're all beating… together for one goal… To DEFEAT YOU!" Suddenly, Undyne's body was rebuilt, and it was stronger than ever. I could feel so much power radiating from her!

Chara, stunned, took a step backwards as my SOUL appeared, turned green, and formed a shield in front of my body. Chara could only turn and move forwards, but she couldn't move back or to the sides.

"I… Undyne… WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN!"

Before Chara could think to react, Undyne leapt into the air, her body drastically changed as she threw billions of spears simultaneously. Chara started blocking the ones she could, but eventually, she started to get hit. After a bit, the spears stopped, and Chara ran towards Undyne, her grin maniacal and sickening. She began slashing as fast as she could, hitting Undyne with everything she had, but somehow, she was doing almost nothing. Suddenly, Undyne grabbed Chara by the throat, and impaled her many times.

The sickening cracks echoed horribly loud, and for a minute, I thought Undyne had won.

Until we reappeared behind her, and Chara slashed her across the back. Undyne whirled around, shock obvious on her face, but she quickly scowled and started attacking quickly, while Chara blocked and countered when she could.

Every few minutes, Chara would get us killed again somehow, and strike Undyne more and more. I was forced to watch endlessly as this process repeated more and more… but every time we died, Chara seemed to become faster and stronger, and within an hour, Undyne was on the ropes.

She glared right at Chara, and leapt high into the air, creating enough spears to fill the cavern. Chara growled, and leapt straight at Undyne, and just as she reached her target, she was bombarded by thousands and thousands of spears, impaling her over and over, and every time she came back, more and more would impale her, she couldn't even get close to Undyne.

But this wouldn't last… as soon, Undyne became tired. Chara came back once again, growling angrily, and immediately launched at Undyne, as he arms lit on fire and a staff in the shape of a bone appeared in her hands, which she started to repeatedly slam into Undyne, hurting her more and more…

Until finally, Undyne evaporated into Dust, and Chara absorbed her SOUL, as a protective barrier appeared around my body for a moment.


	7. Chapter 6: Judgement

Chara then continued forward, and I curled up in the darkest corner of my mind, burying my face in my knees and softly whimpering in fear and pain. I could still hear Undyne, cursing us with her last breath. I started to cry a bit, but I was slowly beginning to not be afraid of Chara anymore.

I knew she could die… So maybe I could do something to make her keep dying? Until I found a way to stop her for good? I kept thinking on that plan as Chara continued onward, meeting an odd robot that said a Monster named Alphys had already taken everyone and gone ahead, so the robot was supposed to buy them time. Chara started walking towards Mettatton menacingly, but he left.

Chara scoffed and continued forward, taking down every Monster she saw as she continued forward. I was holding on to every bit of anger that I felt towards Chara, waiting for the perfect moment.

Soon, we reached a bake sale type of area, though Chara just continued onward, into a long hallway filled with webs. She started forward, but halfway through, got stuck in some webbing, and my SOUL appeared in front of my body. Chara looked around, just as a spider-like woman appeared.

"Ahuhuhuhu~ Look who fell into m-"

Chara, being the psychotic murderer she was, just slashed the woman, killing her instantly, not even giving her a chance to fight back, Chara kept going, but the anger that swept through me was almost overpowering. I forced it back for now, letting it sit and boil as Chara continued forward, heading deeper into the Core.

We soon reached Mettatton Resort, a fancy hotel. Chara entered, and started looking around to try to find out if there was anything useful here. After, reluctantly, buying food from the store and learning about an alleyway that there was another shop in, Chara headed back there, and found an Empty Gun. She smirked coldly and picked it up, testing the weight. She put it away, and stole some more things from the shop, including a cowboy hat, which she put on. She then headed through the resort and into the Core.

Once she entered the Core, she took an elevator straight up to the top, and entered the nearest door.

Inside, we saw Mettatton once again, as if he were waiting. "So, you're finally here. It took you long enough, you know. So then, shall we get to it?"

Chara smirked and took aim with the gun, but before she could, a blinding light issued from Mettatton, and we heard a bunch of clanks. Suddenly, the blinding light died away, revealing Mettatton NEO!

Chara scowled, her eyes narrowing as Mettatton started firing beams of energy at her. She started dodging quickly, and took aim at Mettatton.

She pulled the trigger, and despite there being no bullets… A blast of fire shot from the gun, slamming into Mettatton, and sending him into a wall, cracking his body. He chuckled. "So… I take it… you don't want to be in my fan club?"

Chara just fired again, and when it connected, Mettatton exploded violently, hurting Chara a bit, but she shrugged it off, though my anger began boiling over once again. How could Chara just do this!? I could sense that Chara was aware of my anger, but she ignored me.

Soon, I knew that would be a very fatal mistake for her.

She continued onward, and soon entered a carbon copy of Toriel's house. Immediately, she headed to a room that was in the same place as the room Toriel had given us, but there were two boxes.

She opened them, taking out a Real Knife, and a Locket. As she put on the Locket, I could feel it resonating, pulsing like a heartbeat when it was near Chara.

She then went to look around the house, finding some keys which she used to unlock the basement, all the while being told a story by Flowey.

He talked about how he discovered his ability to SAVE and RESET, talking about how if he died, he always saw two "doors" in front of him, saying "Reset" above one, and "Save" above the other. I listened carefully, though soon Flowey ran away when he started to feel concern, and worry, and even love, despite him saying he couldn't feel because he had no SOUL.

Chara continued through a doorway at the end of the basement, and entered a strange hallway, one that I could sense was filled with power. And at the end, I could sense that there was an incredibly powerful being at the end of the hall, waiting for us. I started to chuckle softly, knowing soon it would all end, that this being could stop Chara for good.

Chara walked forward, and in front of us… Was Sans, wearing his brother's red scarf.


	8. Chapter 7: RESET!

"So. It's you again. I guess you already know what's going to happen? That's fine. But let me ask you this… Do you wanna have a bad time? Cause if you do… All you need to do is step forward."

Chara smirked coldly, and boldly walked forward. My SOUL appeared in front of my body, and the fight began.

"It's such a nice day… birds are singing… Flowers blooming… and kids like you… Should be burning in Hell."

Suddenly, giant skulls surrounded us, and fired powerful lasers at us. Chara tried to summon a barrier to protect her, but I wouldn't let her. I pulled the SOULs out of her grasp as she was hit, and evaporated, but quickly came back, and raced at Sans, attacking viciously.

"You know… Seeing how things will go, I just can't afford not to care anymore. But wow, you really like swinging that knife around huh?"

Chara just growled at him as he looked into our eyes. "I know it's not likely you can even answer me… But, I know that there's a good kid in there, trapped, somewhere, and he wants out. Maybe in another timeline, we might have even been… Friends, maybe? So what do you say? Pal?"

I looked him right back in the eye sockets, trying desperately to reach out to him, but everything I tried only failed…

Sans sighed. "Guess you're holding on too tightly, huh? Fine. I guess I have no choice any more." Sans prepared a blaster, both eyes lit from within by a blue fire. Chara smirked and dashed at Sans as the blaster fired a laser, but somehow… the knife was parting the beam.

Chara slowly inched forward, struggling against the beam of energy, which soon vanished, leaving Chara free to slash at Sans, though he kept dodging the attacks as he used his Telekinesis to throw Chara around, killing her a few times, but I knew… he was tiring, while Chara wasn't.

He threw her into a wall, where bones sprouted, but Chara had already moved, and sped towards Sans quickly, who just kept dodging, though soon, he became too tired, and fell asleep, still standing. Chara quickly slashed, but Sans dodged again, telling her, "You need to be faster than th-" then getting cut off as Chara finally hit him, slashing his chest open, blood pouring.

"Heh… Guess… You got me… Huh… Well… I'm going to Grillby's. Want anything, Papyrus?"

Sans left, Teleporting away in an instant. Chara shrugged, and started forward once again, not caring about the blood on my paws, or on her knife, ignoring my complete and utter speechlessness as she headed into the throneroom.

Inside was what looked like a male version of Toriel, watering golden flowers. Chara walked up to him.

He turned, and smiled. "Hello. Can I offer you a cup of tea?"

I screamed out for him to run, but no words came from my mouth, only Chara's smirk as she slashed Asgore with her knife, instantly reducing him to near-death, but before she could finish off Asgore, pellets surrounded him, and hit him, making his Soul appear. One final pellet destroyed the SOUL, and Flowey appeared, smirking. "See that one, Chara? I finished him for you."

But I could see in his eyes, he was scared, and hopeful.

In that single glance, I felt every ounce of anger I'd been holding on to turn into pure rage, and I roared, violently and angrily shoving Chara from my body, and slowly, my eyes returned to crimson, and I panted heavily. "I… Did it… Thanks, Flowey… Now do me a favor…"

"Wh-what… kind of favor?.."

"Don't let Chara come back…" I looked at the knife in my paw, and slowly gripped it with both paws, holding it tightly, eyes closed, brimming with tears. "I'm sorry…" I whispered, and pointed the knife to my heart. "Please forgive me…"

I plunged the blade deep into my chest, not stopping until I felt the hilt of the knife against my fur.

I coughed harshly, blood dripping from my chest, and from my mouth as I kept coughing heavily, more and more blood puddling below me as I fell to the ground, being caught by Flowey's vines. I gave a weak smile as my eyes closed slowly… as two doors appeared in front of me, labelled "Reset" and "Save"...

I slowly walked through the door labelled "Reset."

As I walked through, the SOULs of everyone Chara had killed left my body, and flew away, and I nodded tiredly.

There were two final doors… "True Reset" and "Soft Reset".

I walked through the "True Reset" door, and everything went black.

* * *

 _ **This completes the geno route, thankfully. I'm sorry for how short it was, but with no extra goodies like napping with Napstablook, or cooking with Undyne. I hope you enjoyed, and maybe soon I will have the sequel to the Pacifist route up and running!**_


End file.
